2oveightfandomcom-20200215-history
RPGia
RPGia (Romaji: Arupijia; Kana: アルピジア) is a work in progress by Three Minions Productions. Mechanics Alchemy Alchemy (Romaji: Renkinjutsu; Kanji: 錬金術) is the application and study of any substances which have been found to exhibit an alchemical property, which is a chemical or physical property that is exhibited by an entity only for as long as the entity is either exposed to or imbued with ley. Alchemy is divided into two disciplines, Enchantment (Romaji: Enchantomen; Kana: えんちゃんとメン) and Spagyricy (Romaji: Rentanjutsu; Kanji: 煉丹術). Enchantment is the application and study of the imbuement of alchemical properties into non-alchemical substances, while Spagyricy is the application and study of alchemical properties in general. Affinity An Affinity (Romaji: Afuinitei; Kana: アフィニティ) is a common yet poorly understood type of alchemical property. Every individual exhibits an affinity, but naught but a few individuals exhibit a USEFUL affinity. An example of useful affinity would be an affinity for swords, which could allow one to use sword-based skills while one is not a class that is capable of using such skills. While an example of a "useless" affinity would be an affinity for eggs, which could allow one to avoid breaking an egg no matter what one does to the egg or allow one to hatch the egg even if the egg is not fertile. Element An Element (Romaji: Eremento; Kana: エレメント) is the most common type of alchemical properties. It is an alchemical property which allows its exhibitor to imbue either an object that is in contact with him or her or him- or herself with Earth, Fire, Water, or Wind. In addition, it also endows its exhibitor a resistance to Earth, Fire, Water, or Wind. Every individual exhibits an element, and a select few individuals exhibit more thane one element. Notably, it is said that an individual whom exhibits all 5 elements is born naught but once a millennium. Enchant An Enchant (Romaji: Enchanto; Kana: えんちゃんと) is an alchemical property which has been imbued into a non-alchemical substance. There are two types of Enchants, a Hex (Romaji: Maseishitsu; Kanji: 魔性質; Literal English: Magical Property) and a Rune (Romaji: Maryoku; Kanji: 魔力; Literal English: Magical Power). A hex is an enchant which functions as a trait with an existence that is independent from the consciousness of its exhibitor, while a rune is an enchant which functions as an ability with a method of activation and application that is dependent upon the consciousness of its exhibitor. To put it simply, a hex is more of an unconsciousness effect while a rune is a more of a consciousness power. Notably, while spells are unique to an individual, an enchant can be imbued into anyone and anything. Notably, all of the magical skills that one can learn by advancing in a Class are enchants rather than spells. Class Main Article: Class A Class (Romaji: Kurasu; Kana: クラス) is a template which determines the armor that one is able to wear, the arts and enchants that one is able to learn and utilize, and the weapons that one is able to wield. There are three types of classes. A Basic Class, an Advance Class, and a Master Class. One starts with a Basic Class. At Level 33, one is able to upgrade into an Advance Class. And at Level 66, one is able to upgrade into a Master Class. In addition, there are also two ranks of classes. The lower-ranked Ignoble Classes. And the higher-ranked Noble Classes. While the Ignoble Classes are immediately accessible, the higher-ranked classes are inaccessible until they have been "unlocked". Notably, all Noble Classes are either an Advance Class or a Master Class. Notably, it is impossible to change one's class through any means other than an upgrade. As such, if one desires to upgrade into an Advance-type Noble Class, one must be care to not upgrade into an Advance-type class before one is able to upgrade into the Advance-type Noble Class. Level A Level (Romaji: Reberu; Kana: レベル) is a measure of one's development. One's level ranges from 0 to 99; as such, there are 100 levels in all. By accumulating experience, either by participating in combat or by utilizing one's skills, one is able to raise one's level. Notably, every time one raises one's level, one is allotted a number of skill points that one is able to spend on either acquiring or improving a skil and a number of stat points that one is able to spend on improving one's stats. The amount of points that one receives is based on one's measure of brilliance. An Average will gain 10 skill points and 10 stat points every Level Up. A Talent will gain 15. A Genius will gain 20. A Gifted will gain 25. A Blessed will gain 30. A Hero(ine) will gain 40 points. And a Chosen One, whom is as brilliant as they come, will gain 50 points. Magic Magic (Romaji: Mahō; Kanji: 魔法) is an esoteric and obscure ability that is exhibited by alchemical substances and those whom have managed to “unlock their spellcast” Ichor Ichor (Romaji: Aikoru; Kana: アイコル) is the “blood” of Agartha. Notably, it meanders throughout the world in a number of “blood vessels” which have come to be referred to as ley lines and it radiates ley whenever it becomes “hot” enough to do so. Ley Lines The Ley Lines (Romaji: Rei Rain; Kana: レイ・ライン) the “blood vessels” of Agartha. Notably, in actuality, they are less of a “blood vessel” and more of a “route”. For ichor, the “blood” of Agartha, does not exhibit a container. Instead, without a container to direct it, it spontaneously follows an exact and predictable route. And that route, rather than any sort of container, is the ley line. Ley Ley (Romaji: Rei; Kana: レイ) form of energy which has come to be described as a “heat” that is radiated by ichor. Ichor can grow “colder” or “hotter”; and as it does so, the ichor will radiate less or more of its “heat”. In other words, there is a fluctuation in the amount of ley that is generated by ichor. At some times, ichor will generate a lot of ley. While at other times, ichor will generate a bit of ley. Most notable, ley is the fuel that jumpstarts and maintains magic. Spell A Spell (Romaji: Majutsu; Kanji: 魔術) is a maneuver that one is able to to perform through the expenditure of ley. Every individual exhibits at least one spell, but naught but a small number of extremely rare individuals exhibit more than one spell. A spell is cast by inputting ley into one’s spellcast, allowing one’s spellcast to mold that ley into one’s spell, and then outputting that ley as one’s spell. As such, it is impossible to cast a spell without the amount of ley that it takes to fill one’s spellcast. As a consequence of their mechanics, unlike enchants, all spells have suffer from a cooldown. During a cooldown, one is inputting ley into one's spellcast and thus incapable of outputting ley as one's spell. Notably, it is possible to consciously focus on absorbing ley as a means hastening one's input of ley into one's spellcast and thereby shorten the length of a spell's cooldown. But, without the use of a potion or skill, it is impossible to eliminate the cooldown altogether. Spellcast A Spellcast (Romaji: Mashiki; Kanji: 魔式) is one’s capacity to cast a spell. Every individual exhibits at least one spellcast, but naught but a small number of extremely rare individuals exhibit more than one spellcast. Menu The Menu (Romaji: Menyuu; Kana: メニュー) is an interface which allows one to allot one's skill points and stat points to one's skills and stats. It generally takes the appearance of a rectangular screen of light, but it differs from person to person. The menu can only be access while one is asleep or daydreaming and it can always be accessed without difficulty or trouble. Skill A Skill (Romaji: Sukiru; Kana: スキル) is an ability that one is able to acquire or learn through the expenditure of skill points. The type of skills that one is able to learn and utilize are determine by one's class, while the strength of a skill is determined by the amount of skill points that one has invested into it. The more skill points that one invests into a skill, the more powerful the skill will become. Notably, there are two tyes of skills: Arts and Enchants. Arts Are skills that expend one's physical stamina rather than one's magical stamina. Notably, though arts may seem to be physical, they are — in fact — alchemical. Whenever one "learns" an art, one is actually having a hex enchanted onto oneself and it is that hex which allows one to instinctively "perform" the art. Like an enchant, an art is a property whose expression is catalyzed by and dependent upon ley. However, unlike an enchant, an art will accumulate and expend ley on its own and without direction or input from its bearer. As such, unlike the user of an enchant, the user of an art need not put any effort into providing ley for his or her arts. In addition, unlike a spell, an art does not exhibit a cooldown. Instead, as long as one's body is not too exhausted to perform the art, one may perform an art as many times in a row as one desires. Enchants Are skills that expend one's magical stamina rather than one's physical stamina. Notably, though enchants may seem to be magical, they are — in fact — alchemical. Whenever one "learns" an enchant, one is actually having a rune enchanted onto oneself and it is that rune which allows one to "cast" the enchant. It is for this reason that enchants are different from spells. Unlike a spell, an enchant is not a form of ley. Instead, an enchant is naught but a property whose expression is catalyzed by and dependent upon ley. As such, because an enchant does not need to be in a certain "shape", an enchant does not exhibit a cooldown like a spell. Instead, as long as one has enough ley to catalyze the enchant, an enchant may be "cast" as many times in a row as one desires. Stats The Stats (Romaji: Sutato; Kana: スタト) are measures of one's magical and physical capabilities. They are as follows: *'Absorbance' - Magical Stamina *'Agility' - Acrobatics and Flexibility *'Celerity' - Physical Speed *'Durability' - Physical Defense *'Elocution' - Magical Speed *'Endurance' - Physical Stamina *'Luck' - Avoiding misfortune and meeting fortune *'Resistance' - Magical Defense *'Strength' - Physical Offense *'Willpower' - Magical Offense Plot Enemies An Enemy (Romaji: Enemii; Kana: エネミー) is an artificial individual, a homunculus, whose behavior and interactions are limited in some form or fashion. Every enemy is an exemplar of an archetype or stereotype. However, in exchange, every enemy is unable to behave or interact in any way that does not conform to the archetype or stereotype that it is an exmplar of. The enemies were created by Nab as naught but one of their many, many, MANY failed attempts to enlarge and expand the gene pool of Agartha's humanity. Halfway through their creation, Nab decided they were creepy and then released them into the wild. Subsequently, Nab decided to shift their efforts from attempting to create new humans for Agartha to simply conjuring more and various humans to Agartha. Four Generations of Earthlings Since 1000 years ago, every 250 years, the Second Wonderland conjures a group of humans from Earth to Agartha. Said groups are the Four Generations of Earthlings. First Generation Most of the members of this generation went on to become the deities of the Agarthan Pantheon, but a few of them continue to live as normal — albeit immortal — humans. Second Generation WIP... Third Generation WIP... Fourth Generation Represented by the snowy owl, the Fourth Generation were players of RPGs from across and throughout the entire planet of Earth. They are the only generation to unanimously accept the Class-and-Level physics without hesitation or suspicion. Notably, because the expected arrival of the Fourth Generation coincides with the expected arrival of the Third Flood, many believe that the Third Flood will be caused by the Fourth Generation. Monster A Monster (Romaji: Monsutaa; Kana: モンスター) is an artificial creature, sort of like the animal version of a homunculus, which is — or is a descendant of one — of the creatures that Nab created to replace the creatures whom were killed by the Deluge. Because a supermajority of them exhibit alchemical properties and a few of them exhibit a spell as well an affinity and an element, the monsters are some of the most dangerous creatures in the world! Wonderland Wonderland (Romaji: Wandaarando; Kana: ワンダーランド) is the spell that is responsible for the presence of both the Earthlings and the Hellions. 1500 years ago, Nab cast Wonderland for the first time. Consequently, Nab conjured he Hellions from only God knows where. 500 years later, and 1000 years ago, Nab cast Wonderland for the second time. Consequently, Nab began the Second Wonderland's cycle of conjuring a group of humans — from Earth to Agartha — every 250 years. By the time of the present, the Second Wonderland has conjured its Fourth Generation of humans. Setting *'Agartha' (Romaji: Agasusa; Kana; アガースサ) - Is the planet that a supermajority of the story takes place on. **'Apelpisia' (Romaji: Aperupishia; Kana: アペルピシア) - Also known as the Land of Despair, is one of the two supercontinents of Agartha. Notably, while Elpis may be an Urban Fantasy, Apelpisia is a Medieval Fantasy. ***'Blackwater' (Romaji: Burakkuuouta; Kana: ブラックウォータ) - Formally referred to as the Kingdom of Blackwater, is a city-state and port town which is world-renowned as one of the two centers of trade between Apelpisia and Elpis. ***The Brimstone Mountains (Romaji: Burimusuton Mauntenzu; Kana: ブリムストン・マウンテンス) - Is a range of mountains which isolates dolor from the rest of Apelpisia. ****'Nab' (Romaji: Nabbu; Kana: ナッブ) - Formally referred to as the University of Nab, is a city-state that is situated atop the highest peak of the Brimstone Mountains. It’s governed by both the Dean of Nab Academy and the other members of Nab Academy’s Council of Principals. *****The Nab Academy - Formally referred to as the Grand Academy of Alchemical and Magical Studies and informally referred to as just the Grand Academy, is both an academy devoted to the application and study of alchemy and magic and the government of the University of Nab. ***'Dolor' (Romaji: Daraa; Kana: ダラー) - Formally referred to as the Kingdom of Dolor, is the nation state of the hellions and a valley which is surrounded by the Brimstone Mountains rather than situated among the Brimstone Mountains. It’s governed by the Eight Sabbats of Woe. ****'Dreadkeep' (Romaji: Doreddokiipu; Kana: ドレッドキープ) - Is a fort which guards the one-and-only means of efficiently marching an army into and out of Dolor. It’s commanded by the Castellan of Woe and garrisoned by the Blackguards. ***'Grendel' (Romaji: Gurendaru; Kana: グレンダル) - Formally referred to as the Kingdom of Grendel, is a nation state of Agarthan humans. ****'Earnaness' - The capital city. Notably, it is the continental headquarters of the Crow's Following. *****Castle Grendel - The Kings of Grendel's place of residence. The country was named after this castle. ****'Ecgtheow' - A village. According to urban legends, a dragon slayer named Beowolf was born here. ****'Heorot' - A village. According to urban legends, a dragon slayer named Wiglaf lives here. ****'Monomyth' - A village. Notably, it is the hometown of Csilla. ****'Roc's Rock' - The sacred mountain and stoop of the Mighty Roc. ****'Wealthow' - A major city built along the Wulfing River. *****Castle Hrothgar - The Prince Aernout's place of residence. ***'Hawk' (Romaji: Houku; Kana: ホーク) - Formally referred to as the Ecclesiocracy of the War Hawk, is a multinational state which is devoted to the worship of the the War Hawk. It's reigned over by an immortal named the Demon King, whom earned his name by conquering Dolor in the distant past. ****'Apocalypolis' (Romaji: Apokariporisu; Kana: アポカリポリス) - Is the capital of the Ecclesiocracy of the War Hawk. *****Castle Dystopia (Romaji: Deisutopia; Kana: ディストピア) - Is the seat of government in the Ecclesiocracy of the War Hawk and the official residence of the Demon King. ***'Vigil' (Romaji: Bijiru; Kana: ビジル) - Formally referred to as either the Watch of the Vigil or the Watch and informally referred to as the City of Vigilance, is a colony and stronghold of the Empire of the Peace Dove. Notably, it is responsible for watching for signs of belligerence and imperialism from Hawk. **'Elpis' (Romaji: Erupisu; Kana: エルピす) - Also known as the Land of Hope, is one of the two supercontinents of Agartha. Notably, while Apelpisia may be a Medieval Fantasy, Elpis is an Urban Fantasy. ***'Dove' (Romaji: Dabu; Kana: ダブ) - Formally referred to as the Empire of the Peace Dove, is a multinational and unitary state where the Imperial Throne governs and reigns over the Royal Thrones of a myriad of city-states and countries. Notably, its authority and territory extends to and encompasses the entirety of Elpis. ****'Anchor' (Romaji: Ankaa; Kana: アンカー) - Formally referred to as the Kingdom of Anchors, is a city-state country under the sovereignty of the Imperial Kingdom of the Swallow and port town which is world-renowned as one of the two centers of trade between Apelpisia and Elpis. ****The Sunrise (Romaji: Sanraizu; Kana: サンライズ) - Formally referred to as the Kingdom of the Sunrise, is a country under the sovereignty of the Imperial Kingdom of the Swallow. ****'Swallow' (Romaji: Suwaro; Kana: すわロ) - Formally referred to as the Imperial Kingdom of the Holy Swallow, is the capital region of the Empire of the Peace Dove. *****'Cornucopolis' (Romaji: Kounukoporisu; Kana: こうぬこポリス) - Is the capital of both the Empire of the Peace Dove and the Imperial Kingdom of the Holy Swallow. ******Castle Utopia (Romaji: Yuutopia; Kana: ユウトピア) - Is the seat of government of both the Empire of the Peace Dove and the Imperial Kingdom of the Holy Swallow. In addition, it is the official resident of the Emperor-and-King of the Peace Dove and Holy Swallow. Timeline * 7200 YA ** The First Flood occurs. Its cause is unknown. ** Immediately after the First Flood, the Class-and-Level System appears out of nowhere. * 3600 YA ** Nab causes the Second Flood. * 3000 YA ** Nab creates both the Enemies in a failed attempt to enlarge the gene pool of humanity and the Monsters in a failed attempt to enlarge the gene pool of a number of endangered creatures. *** Nab created the enemies as artificial humans whom are incapable of any action other than those actions that befit their "class", while Nab created the monsters as naught but "super" beasts with the ability to adapt to and survive in any environment. * 1500 YA ** In an attempt to enlarge the gene pool of humanity with conjured humans, Nab casts the First Wonderland spell. * 1250 YA ** Instead of conjuring humans, the First Wonderland spell conjures the Hellions from Hel to Agartha. * 1200 YA ** Nab dispels the First Wonderland spell. * 1000 YA ** As their second attempt to enlarge the gene pool of humanity with conjured humans, Nab casts the Second Wonderland and thereby began a cycle of Earthlings being conjured to Agartha every 250 years. * 800 YA ** WIP.. * 750 YA ** The Second Wonderland conjures the First Generation of Earthlings. Most of the members of this generation would go on to become the deities of the Agarthan Pantheon. * 500 YA ** The Second Wonderland conjures the Second Generation of Earthlings. ** The Cartographer's Guild is founded ** Hawk establishes the Ecclesiocracy of the War Hawk and, with the Demon King as his figurehead and general, begins a conquest of the world. * 300 YA ** WIP * 250 YA ** The Second Wonderland conjures the Third Generation of Earthlings. * 200 YA ** The Ecclesiocracy completes its conquest of Apelpisia and begins a conquest of Elpis. * 100 YA ** The Demon King and Hawk are opposed by Dove and Swallow. Dove and Hawk stalemate, but the Demon King manages to kill Swallow! ** Prince Thyrsis Aus and his Seven Sins manage to defeat the Demon King and his Seven Sins and thereby rout the Ecclesiocracy from Elpis and back to Apelpisia. Subsequently, Thyrsis founds the Empire of the Peace Dove. As a result, the Kingdom of the Holy Swallow becomes the Imperial Kingdom of the Holy Swallow. * 20 YA ** As the Demon King struggles to recover from his defeat at the hands of Thyrsis, his Apelpisian Empire falls apart. * 0 YA/YL ** The Second Wonderland conjures the Fourth Generation of Earthlings. ** The Apelpisian Empire is no more. The Ecclesiocracy has lost all of its conquests to the Demon King's negligence. Though it has lost none of its might. ** The Third Flood is expected to occur at this time. *** Notably, because the expected arrival of the Fourth Generation coincides with the expected arrival of the Third Flood, many believe that the Third Flood will be caused by the Fourth Generation. * 1 YL ** ???